Brightkit's Endeavor
by Less Cringy Old Username
Summary: 'Only light brighter than the stars can control the forest and sate the darkest of fates.'
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The Warriors Series belongs to Erin Hunter but this story belongs to me :D**

Prologue:

A spiky-furred padded through the forest. The moon was high in the starry sky creating leaks of moonlight that peaked through the trees and shined on his black pelt. He sniffed the air, scenting for prey. His tail twitched in satisfaction as he smelled rabbit, a rare treat on ThunderClan territory. He followed the scent trail until he saw a small fluffy tail poking out of some tall grass in a clearing. The tom got into a hunting crouch. But before he could leap, a black and white tom came pounding into the tree surrounded area. He scowled,

"What is it Bramblefall, and it better be important because you know I don't like to be interrupted from my hunting."

"Pricklepelt! Flowertail... the kits.. they're coming!"

Pricklepelt's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you say so?! We must return to camp immediately!"

The two cats dashed back to camp as quickly as they could. When they reached the bramble barrier, Pricklepelt roughly dashed through the entrance to the camp, not caring about how the thick brambles scratched his pelt. He pelted into the nursery. Flowertail had a look of grief and sorrow, beneath her three kits, two of which unmoving. The largest was a black tom, like him. The average sized kit was a she-cat, and was grey. The last kit was incredibly tiny, and was a she-cat with silver with white spots, and looked almost exactly like Flowertail, she was the only one who was movIng. He wailed with grief. Treebreeze remained quiet. While, Ravenwing dipped her head in sorrow. Fallowdust was trying to keep Snowkit from waking up the entire clan with his loud comments.

Pricklepelt stared at Shadedleaf, the medicine cat.

"Why couldn't you save them?!"

Shadedleaf replied calmly,

"I'm sorry, but there was nothing I could do. They came out that way, and we tried everything"

"You could have done more!"

Flowertail glared at Pricklepelt.

"Pricklepelt! I know it's hard to accept but that's no reason to take it out on Shadedleaf!"

He dipped his head in shame.

"Flowertail's right, I'm sorry Shadedleaf."

"It's ok.. I know it must be hard."

With that the she-cat padded out of the nursery, to her apprentice, Pebblepaw, who was waiting anxiously stared back down at his only remaining kit. Her tiny nose twitched as she sniffed the air, and then she sneezed loudly. He purred. There would be time to mourn for what he lost later, for now, he would cherish what he had.

 **AN/ Well that was the first chapter of my first story! I hope you enjoyed it. A special thx to anyone who submitted OCs for this story. You can too if you check out my story where you can comment your OCs, and feel free to post any ideas for this story in the reveiws or PM me I will defiantly read them and if I like the idea, try to incorporate it in some way. Also I just had to put that Snowkit thing in there for you Whisker Sage so I hope you enjoyed that. I will try to update this frequently and will make an announcement if I have to postpone chapters for some reason. So until next time:**

 **-NyaFox**


	2. Allegiances

**AN/ These are the official ThunderClan allegiances. I will post the other clans when they are complete. If you would like to see your OC in this story, check out my story with the rules. PLEASE DON't POST YOUR OCS HERE.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Nyafox**

 **Allegiances:**

 **ThunderClan:**

Leader\- Emberstar

Peaceful yet bold Ginger tabby

Deputy\- Thistlefur

Loyal tom with a silver and black pelt

Medicine Cat\- Shadedleaf

Tortoiseshell she cat with short fur

Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Warriors

Pricklepelt

Tom with a spiky, black pelt.

Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Brackenfall

White tom with black patches and green eyes

Apprentice: Leopardpaw

Goldenlily

Golden she cat with white patches and green eyes

Maplenose

Light grey tabby she-cat with unusual brown slash on nose

Foxtail

Ginger tom with a fox-like tail

Stormwatcher

Grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Honeypaw

Acornfall

Russet-colored she-cat with brown patches

Amberpool

Orange tabby she-cat with large amber eyes

Turtlesplash

Tortoiseshell she-cat with white splashes on pelt

Greytail

Grey tom with long fur and amber eyes

Darkstorm:

Dark grey tom with a white chest and green eyes

Birchfrost:

Light brown she-cat with white paws

Apprentices

Leopardpaw

Perky black she-cat with white paws

Mentor: Brackenfall

Wolfpaw

Grey tom with amber eyes

Mentor: Pricklepelt

Honeypaw

White she-cat with a honey-colored tail tip

Mentor: Stormwatcher

Pebblepaw

Small grey tabby she-cat with a white paw and underbelly

Mentor:Shadedleaf

Queens

Ravenwing

Black she-cat with a white underbelly

Mother of Hazelkit, Firekit, and Pondkit

Treebreeze

Hazel Tabby with light blue eyes

Mother of Owlkit and Rowankit.

Flowertail

Mother of Brightkit, Pricklepelt's kit.

Fallowdust

Dark brown she-cat with sky blue eyes

Mother of Hollykit, Doekit, and Snowkit, Brackenfall's kits

Kits

Brightkit

Grey she cat with white spots and bright blue eyes

Owlkit

Brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Rowankit

Ginger tabby she cat with amber eyes

Hollykit

Calico she-cat with green eyes

Doekit

Dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

Snowkit

Pure white tom with green eyes

Hazelkit

Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Firekit

Fluffy ginger she cat with cream underbelly

Pondkit

Grey she-cat with long fur and water-colored eyes

Elders

Raggedstep

Mangled dark brown tom with amber eyes

Poppyfern

Pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes


	3. Chapter 1

The sun shined into the ThunderClan nursery, shining into the hollow, a rare sight for late leaf-fall. Brightkit yawned and opened her bright, blue eyes. She yawned, got up, and stretched, then turned towards her mother.

"Where is everyone?"

"They're playing outside."

"Can I go outside?"

"Brightkit your only two moons old."

"PLEASE Flowertail? I won't cause any trouble!"

"Alright. But stay with the other kits and don't leave the camp."

"Okay!"

Brightkit dashed out of the nursery grinned at Mallowdust.

"I swear she's as impatient as her father."

Brightkit glanced around the camp, spotting her friends over on some rocks.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey brightkit!" A white tom, Snowkit, replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Were playing clans!" Snowkit's sister, Hollykit replied.

"Were about to chase away evil ShadowClan intruders, Snowkit flicked his tail towards the elders, who were sharing some prey with Pricklepelt."

"Can I play?"

"Sure!"

"Now, ThunderClan, attack!" Snowkit screeched.

"Who made you leader?" Firekit questioned Snowkit.

"It was my idea to play this, so I'm the leader!"

Firekit shrugged.

"Now everyone attack!"

All nine kits came running at the elders and Pricklepelt. Brightkit leaped on her father batRoghtting at his tail. Pricklepelt made a mock screech of terror, and dramatically fell to the ground, Poppyfern mimicking him while Raggedstep just ignored the kits.

"Get off our territory evil ShadowClan intruder!"

"Oh no! Were no match for you mighty ThunderClan warriors, we'll never invade your territory again! Right Raggedtail?

The dark tom grunted, "Right."

The kits cheered and ran back over to their 'camp', the rocks they were playing at earlier.

They began to plan there next attack. Just then brightkit felt a wet drop on her nose, then on her ear, and then all over her.

Just then the apprentices came back from training.

"Leopardpaw! Honeypaw!" Hazelkit squeaked

"Hi kits!"

"What did you learn in training today?!"

"We practiced our hunting crouches."

"Teach us! Please?"

"Ok, fine"

"First, get low on your haunches."

The kits got as low on there haunches as they possibly could.

"Good, now get ready to pounce, and Snowkit, hold your tail still, it's swishing up the leaves.

The kits laughed as Snowkit blushed with embarassment and stopped his tail.

"Now jump!"

The kits jumped as far as they could, which wasn't very far.

"That was great for your first time!"

"I bet mine was the best!" Snowkit bragged

"Shut up you annoying fur ball!" Owlkit replied harshly

Just then treebreeze, a queen, poked her head out of the nursery.

"Kits, time to come back into the nursery!"

"Aww!" Doekit squeaked in dissapointment.

"Now we have to go back in the nursery!"

"I have an idea!"

"What is it Brightkit?" Rowankit asked.

" Maybe the queens will be ShadowClan intruders for us."

"Yeah!"

 **AN/ OK so the ending wasn't the best but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. In the future chapters will probably be longer and better. Also, the kits.. Why are they so cute ):O Thx to anyone who reviewed.**

 **Until next time**

 **\- NyaFox**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Brightkit glanced up at the highrock. It was so unfair! Snowkit, Hollykit, and Doekit got to be apprentices before she did! Now who would lead the attacks on the ShadowClan invaders? She was about to complain to Hazelkit, who was right next to her, when Emberstar padded onto the highrock. She looked up to the ginger tom. He seemed really nice, once he even played Clans with them. But the elders would always compare him to some cat named Whitestar. She wondered who he was. Just then Emberstar started to speak.

"Cats of ThunderClan! It is my great pleasure, to perform another apprentice ceremony!"

"Our naming of apprentices proves that we are strong, Snowkit from this day onward until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Snowpaw."

Enmberstar licked Snowpaw's shoulder, and Snowpaw shuffled his paws in excitement.

" Foxtail, you are a wise and dependable warrior, and you have proved many times over that you are ready for an apprentice"

Foxtail and Snowpaw then touched noses.

"Hollykit, until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Hollypaw."

Emberstar proceeded to do the same thing as before, licking her shoulder.

"Your mentor shall be Goldenlily."

Hollypaw and Goldenlily touched noses as well.

"Doekit, until your warrior ceremony you shall be known as Doepaw."

Emberstar copied the same action he had done both times before.

"Your mentor will be Greytail."

Doekit purred and touched noses with her new mentor.

The clan cheered, yowling the names of the new apprentices.

Brightkit joined in yowling the names of her friends extra loudly.

"Clan dismissed!"

She padded over to the new apprentices.

"Congratulations you guys!"

"Thanks," Doepaw replied.

"But won't you miss your old nest?"

"Nope!"

"Now we finally get to stay up late without Fallowdust telling us to go to sleep!" Snowpaw meowed.

Honeypaw padded over to them.

"Once you start your training, you'll want all the sleep you can get! Anyway, Lets go make your new nests in the Apprentice's Den."

"Okay! Bye Brightkit!"

"Bye!"

Now what to do? Her best friends were all training as apprentices and she was stuck in the nursery. Maybe the elders would tell her a story. They always had a good tale to tell.

But as she was padding over to the Elder's Den, she heard whispering and again, the name WhiteStar was mentioned.

Who is this WhiteStar? I know Flowertail always says that curiosity killed the kit, but I have to know! I can't ask the Elders now though, because they'd know I was spying on them and Flowertail probably wouldn't tell me. I wonder if any of the apprentices would know.

She pelted over to the apprentices den, but Snowpaw was the only one inside. He was making a nest for himself.

"Hi Snowpaw!"

"What is it Brightkit, can't you see that I'm busy?"

That was when she noticed everything but his whiskers was covered in swabs of moss. She snickered, holding back laughter. Snowpaw did not look amused,

"Shut up! I've...never done this before.. so yea be quiet!

It was funny to see the proud, boastful tom making a fool of himself, but she went quiet anyway.

"Do you know who WhiteStar is?"

"Yea, he was the Clan Leader before Emberstar. He's also my grandfather and apparently he looked almost exactly like me!"

Of course Snowpaw had to connect anything about another cat to himself, the self-centered mousebrain.

"Ok, Thanks Snowpaw"

She dashed out of the den. Well that answered it sorta, but it certainly didn't explain why the elders were always talking about it. Who else could she ask though? She decided to sleep on it.

By now it was way past sun-high and Brightkit was probably going to be called into the nursery soon anyway. She padded through the entrance to the tiny den.

"Hi Brightkit, I was just about to come find you!" Her mother, Flowertail greeted her. She curled up next to her and slowly drifted into sleep.

She woke up in a beautiful sun-dappled forest that seemed to be full of endless prey, by the sound of all the squirrels and birds she heard. She glanced around and started walking around, not knowing what else to do. Only her heart was guiding her, but she wasn't worried about getting lost, somehow she knew she wouldn't. She reached a sun-filled clearing and she looked up at the sky. Stars could be seen, even though it was the middle of the day! Where was she? Just then there was a bright flash, and a pure white cat, with bright green eyes appeared, surrounded by stars. He looked almost exactly like Snowpaw.

"...Whitestar?"

 **AN/ Dun Dun Dun! A CLIFFHANGER :D I'm so evil. This is where things are probably going to start getting interesting. Thanks for hanging in there, also thanks to anyone who reviewed. I'm on a plane right now. I've just started my 8 day vacation. But don't worry! My hotel has internet so I will still update frequently. Also congrats to myself for writing a chapter that's actually sort of long. We just landed on the ground really roughly. Smooth, pilot, smooth. ): Anyway, why am I telling you ppl this you probably don't care.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-NyaFox**


	5. All Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

 **ThunderClan:**

Leader\- Emberstar

Peaceful yet bold Ginger tabby

Deputy\- Thistlefur

Loyal tom with a silver and black pelt

Medicine Cat\- Shadedleaf

Tortoiseshell she cat with short fur

Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Warriors

Pricklepelt

Tom with a spiky, black pelt.

Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Brackenfall

White tom with black patches and green eyes

Apprentice: Leopardpaw

Goldenlily

Golden she cat with white patches and green eyes

Maplenose

Light grey tabby she-cat with unusual brown slash on nose

Foxtail

Ginger tom with a fox-like tail

Stormwatcher

Grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Honeypaw

Acornfall

Russet-colored she-cat with brown patches

Amberpool

Orange tabby she-cat with large amber eyes

Turtlesplash

Tortoiseshell she-cat with white splashes on pelt

Greytail

Grey tom with long fur and amber eyes

Darkstorm:

Dark grey tom with a white chest and green eyes

Birchfrost:

Light brown she-cat with white paws

Apprentices

Leopardpaw

Perky black she-cat with white paws

Mentor: Brackenfall

Wolfpaw

Grey tom with amber eyes

Mentor: Pricklepelt

Honeypaw

White she-cat with a honey-colored tail tip

Mentor: Stormwatcher

Pebblepaw

Small grey tabby she-cat with a white paw and underbelly

Mentor:Shadedleaf

Queens

Ravenwing

Black she-cat with a white underbelly

Mother of Hazelkit, Firekit, and Pondkit

Treebreeze

Hazel Tabby with light blue eyes

Mother of Owlkit and Rowankit.

Flowertail

Mother of Brightkit, Pricklepelt's kit.

Fallowdust

Dark brown she-cat with sky blue eyes

Mother of Hollykit, Doekit, and Snowkit, Brackenfall's kits

Kits

Brightkit

Grey she cat with white spots and bright blue eyes

Owlkit

Brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Rowankit

Ginger tabby she cat with amber eyes

Hollykit

Calico she-cat with green eyes

Doekit

Dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

Snowkit

Pure white tom with green eyes

Hazelkit

Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Firekit

Fluffy ginger she cat with cream underbelly

Pondkit

Grey she-cat with long fur and water-colored eyes

Elders

Raggedstep

Mangled dark brown tom with amber eyes

Poppyfern

Pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **ShadowClan:**

Leader\- Alderstar

Black,red and brown tabby tom with a long tail.

Deputy\- Sleetstripe

Mysterious blue-grey tom

Medicine Cat- Emberwhisper

Pale ginger she-cat with dark amber splotches and deep amber eyes

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Pale ginger she-cat with dark red splotches and amber eyes

Warriors

Nightpetal

Black she-cat with pale flecks and bright green eyes

Redheart

Dark red tom with long fur and extremely dark tabby stripes

Tawnysplash

Black and red tawny she-cat with pale blue eyes

Birchshadow

Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Mudleap

Mud-brown tabby with short fur

Swiftspirit

White tom with black flecks and amber eyes

Apprentice:Pinepaw

Dappledshadow

Brown mottled she-cat with dark flecks and green eyes

Yellowstone

Golden tabby tom with dark spots and green eyes

Apprentice:Dawnpaw

Starlingflight

Lithe brown tabby tom with a white chest

Apprentices

Flamingpaw

Dark red she-cat with long fur and pale blue eyes

Mentor: Nightpetal

Eaglepaw

Lithe brown tabby tom with a dark tail

Mentor: Sleetstripe

Risingpaw

Black and red tom with a white chest and amber eyes

Mentor: Mudleap

Dawnpaw

Lean, caramel she-cat with brown eyes

Mentor: Yellowstone

Pinepaw

Tall, pine-colored tom with oak-colored eyes

Mentor: Swiftspirit

Frostpaw

Lithe silver she-cat with icy blue eyes

Mentor: Emberwhisper

Queens

Vixenstrike

Dark red and ginger she-cat with blue eyes and long fur

Mother of Starlingflight's kits, Russetkit and Falconkit

Kits

Russetkit

Ginger she-cat with green eyes and a white chest

Falconkit

Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Elders

Brokenstep

Old black and brown tom that always seems to limp

Goldengaze

Golden tabby tom with dark splotches and green eyes.

 **RiverClan:**

Leader-Birdstar

Silver she-cat with black tabby stripes

Deputy\- Troutspots

Brown she-cat with white flecks on pelt

Medicine Cat-Sunpetal

Long-furred, solid orange she-cat with amber eyes.

Warriors

Wolfheart

Small silver-grey she-cat with white paws

Stonewing

Grey and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Ripplesong

Blue-grey she-cat with pale blue eyes and a white chest

Poppystream

Ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Lightningstep

Golden tabby tom with white chest and green eyes

Apprentice: Shallowpaw

Brooksplash

Blue-grey she-cat with pale blue eyes and a tabby tail

Longclaw

Ginger and black tabby tom with long claws

Palewhisker

Calico she-cat with yellow eyes and short fur

Shiningmeadow

Tortoishell she-cat with sleek fur and greenish-yellow eyes

Whitefoot

Light brown tabby tom with a white chest and single white paw

Apprentices

Minnowpaw

Silver tom with green eyes and a long pelt

Shallowpaw

Blue-grey she-cat with a short pelt and greenish-blue eyes

Queens

Midnightstream

Tall, pure black she-cat with stream-colored eyes and a white spotted pelt

Mother of Pantherkit, Leopardkit, and Honeykit

Kits

Pantherkit

Pure black tom with light blue eyes

Leopardkit

Small cream tom with black spots and amber eyes

Honeykit

Tall, brown she-cat with a cream belly and white paws

Elders

Silverbreeze

Long-furred silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **WindClan:**

Leader\- Lightstar

Cream tom with white streaks and green eyes

Deputy\- Stormfeather

Grey tom with black stripes and green eyes.

Medicine Cat-

Speckledstone

Grey tom with grey fur and pale green eyes

Warriors

Oakshade

Cream tom with pale, sandy paws and dark splotches

Apprentice: Flamepaw

Brindleberry

Cream she-cat with white tabby stripes and a brown tail

Rushingspring

Pale brown tabby tom with a white chest and tail tip

Runningstorm:

Brown tabby tom with paler paws and tail tip

Wrenflower:

Pale brown tabby she-cat with cream underbelly

Hareleap:

Nimble black and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Dustpaw

Doveflight

Silver she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Wildpelt

Grey tabby tom with spiky pelt and amber eyes

Apprentice: Robinpaw

Goosestripe:

White tom with a grey stripe and blue eyes

Spottedfur

Brown she-cat with silver spots on pelt

Apprentices

Robinpaw

Red short-furred tom with green eyes and speckled paws.

Mentor: Wildpelt

Dustpaw

Light-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Mentor: Hareleap

Flamepaw

Ginger she-cat with a long, thin tail and short fur

Mentor: Oakshade

Morningpaw

Cream she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Mentor: Stormfeather

Queens

Larkfrost

Dark blue-grey she-cat with white paws and pale, blue eyes

Mother of Oakshade's kits, Bluekit and Cloverkit

Kits

Bluekit

Dark, blue-grey tabby tom with light tabby stripes

Cloverkit

Cream she-cat with sandy splotches and pale blue eyes

Elders

Coldwind

Former deputy, patchy grey she-cat with white spots, a nicked ear, and one blind eye.

Silentwhisper

Mute calico tom with dusty green eyes


	6. Chapter 3

"...Whitestar?"

The starry, white tom nodded, and dashed off.

"Wait!"

Brightkit dashed after him as fast as her tiny, yet long, legs. She was moving rather quickly for a ThunderClan cat, and anyone who didn't know her would probably mistake her for a WindClan cat if they saw her running. She wouldn't want to be in WindClan though. The elders always say their clan has problems. Her ears pricked. She noticed the sound of prey had greatly lessened, and slowly but surely, it disappeared altogether. Its replacement: silence, cold, eerie nothing that made her hackles rise slightly. Brightkit wasn't sure why. The forest grew darker the farther she went. She wasn't even sure if she was following Whitestar anymore, or if she was hopelessly lost. Brightkit stopped. Her hackles rose all the way, and nervous tension built in her throat. She was lost, hopelessly lost. She wanted to go home. Suddenly there was another bright flash of light, and there, right in front of her, was Whitestar.

"You have a lot of courage to follow me this far, you have passed the test." The white tom's voice was deep and reassuring.

"Test? What test?! He ignored her question.

"Never lose hope, for it only blinds you. You were going the right way the entire time."

Brightkit repeated her question.

"Test?" He decided to answer her this time.

"The test isn't really a test at all. It is your thoughts, your actions, your courage. She tilted her head in confusion as he continued,

" The test is something that should not be spoken of, not put into words, not told to anyone, the test is a prophecy"

"A prophecy?"

"Look up." She glanced up at the sky, which she could now see. Silverpelt, with its large array of stars, could be seen in the dark sky. Something was unusual though. Three stars, two side by side and one right above them, were shining extra brightly. The one on top was the brightest thing she had ever seen. It seemed to light up the entire sky, suddenly it was covered with dark leaves of trees again. She stopped looking up, and instead gazed back down into the forest. Whitestar was gone. In his place, dark cats, ragged, with many scars and wounds, they seemed to radiate red. She backed away in fear.

"White...Whitestar?" She stuttered. His voice greeted her back, but he was still no where in sight.

"Only light brighter than the stars can control the forest and sate the darkest of fates, but make haste! For the forest surely does."

Suddenly, the dark cats leapt at her and she screeched at was to be her for sure death. Then everything went black.

...

...

...

...

Brightkit woke up in the nursery, panting and shaking.

 **AN/ Another cliffhanger ):D well, it sorta was. Coulda been more hangy. Also sorry it was kinda short :( Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Im gonna try to add a chapter every day or other day. Also thanks to my reviewers and everyone who submitted their OCs. I never thought I would have them done so quickly :D**

 **-Until Next Time,**

 **NyaFox**


	7. Chapter 4

Brightkit woke up in the nursery, panting and glanced around. Flowertail was talking quietly with the other queens. Owlkit and Rowankit were wrestling in one sandy corner of the nursery. Hazelkit, Firekit, and Pondkit were all still sleeping. No one seemed to notice. Brightkit got up and padded over to her mother.

"Flowertail?"

"Yes?

"Can I go outside?"

"Okay, just don't leave the camp!"

"I won't!" She padded away out of the den. The dream couldn't leave her head. She wanted to tell some cat about it, she needed to, but Whitestar's words echoed in her head.

"Tell no one."

She sighed and grabbed a bird, her new favorite, from the fresh kill pile. She took a bite savoring the warm, juicy taste. That's when she noticed Owlkit padding towards her.

"Hi!" he mewed

"Hi! I thought you were wrestling with Rowankit."

"She's a lousy fighter, so I came to battle you instead!"

"I wouldn't be any better than her, you're nearly twice the size of me!"

" That doesn't mean you can't fight, besides in a moon we'll be apprentices, so we could use the practice."

" Yea, then Snowpaw can't brag about being an apprentice!"

Instead of replying, Owlkit stood up, and stepped a ways back.

" I'm Snowpaw, the best apprentice ThunderClan has ever seen! I'm a great fighter, and caught lots of prey on my first hunting patrol! All the she-cats love me, and I'm the perfect living image of my grandfather!"

Brightkit purred in laughter.

"That's Snowpaw? Surely, he would spend even more time talking about himself than that?"

Owlkit purred. "Yeah."

He pinned her down.

"I'll probably become an apprentice before you."

"Get off ya big mousebrain!"

Brightkit cuffed his ear playfully.

"You're only a quarter moon older!" She argued

"I'm still older though! He changed the subject

So if your not going to fight? Are you gonna become a medicine cat apprentice?"

"And nose through smelly herbs all day? No way!"

"Then you'll have to fight!"

"Fine! Don't get too cocky though!"

Brightkit and Owlkit wrestled for a while, but Owlkit almost always won. She had trained with Pricklepelt, her father, before. But he never taught her how to fight opponents who were bigger than her. He was a generally large tom, so he never had to learn. But still, Brightkit had fun with Owlkit, and once they were done wrestling, they continued to talk and laugh. But what Brightkit didn't realize, was that for a good while that day, she wasn't thinking about the prophecy, and wouldn't be for a good while.

 **AN/ So that was the next chapter! It was fun to write. I found it freaking adorable. Also sorry AGAIN for the shortness. If you are bored of Brightkit being a kit have no fear! That will change soon. (Foreshadowing :3) Anyway, thanks to anyone who reviewed!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-NyaFox**


	8. Chapter 5

This was was the was the day she would become an apprentice

Brightkit rose from her nest quickly. She padded over to Owlkit's nest.

"Hey! Psst! Owlkit! Wake up!

"Ugh... what is it Brightkit? Can't you see I'm sleeping? He mumbled still half asleep

"Today's the day!"

"What day?"

"The day we become apprentices you mousebrain!" Owlkit bounced to his paws.

"Oh right!"

Over the last moon Brightkit had become quite fond of Owlkit. Instead of him being a distraction from her dream, he had grown into her friend, maybe even her best friend. They had lots of fun together, talking, sharing excitement about apprenticeship, and tussling; and although Owlkit was still much larger than her, Brightkit had started to win more of them. Many cats would make murrows of laughter when they saw the tiny she-kit pinning down the larger tom. Now they were going to become apprentices. She was excited, but she felt a pang of sorrow for losing the life-style of this last moon. She would miss Flowertail and the Nursery, and playing all day.

"You ok?" Owlkit's,worried mew snapped Brightkit out of her thoughts.

"Yea just thinking." She smiled at him.

"Brightkit!"

"Yes, Flowertail?"

"I need to groom you for your apprentice ceremony!" Brightkit groaned.

"See ya later Owlkit."

"See ya."

It was now late past sun-high and Flowertail had been grooming her for what seemed like moons.

"It's almost time. Your father will walk you out when the ceremony starts." Flowertail told her in between the laps on her pelt. Brightkit's ears pricked

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Brightkit heard Emberstar yowl.

"Time to go." Flowertail advised her. She had a reluctant look on her face. Brightkit purred and nuzzled her mother.

"I'll miss you." With that she padded over to Pricklepelt, whose eyes were shining with pride.

"Ready?"

"Yea."

"Let's go then." They padded out over to the highrock, where Emberstar was waiting. Brightkit exchanged a nervous, yet excited glance with Owlkit and Rowankit. Emberstar opened his mouth to speak.

"It is time for another apprentice ceremony. ThunderClan has been blessed to have so many new kits and apprentices in these past moons, Birchfrost has just told me that she is expecting Darkstorm's kits. StarClan knows they will be strong warriors like their parents."

Yowls of congratulations came from the clan, and Darkstorm's puffed out his chest in pride and curled his tail around his mate. Emberstar twitched his tail waiting for silence.

"So without further ado. "Rowankit, until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Rowanpaw. " Emberstar lapped her shoulder.

"Acornfall, your strong sense of pride has made you a formidable opponent and a good hunter. Pass this pride onto Rowanpaw."

Rowanpaw padded over to her mentor, and they touched noses.

"Owlkit, from this day forward until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Owlpaw." Emberstar licked his shoulder.

""Amberpool, you have proved yourself in battle many times over, adapting to your environment no matter what. Pass on your ability of adaptability to Owlpaw."

Owlpaw touched his nose with Amberpool's Brightkit gulped, this was it.

"Brightkit, until you have earned your warrior name you will be known as Brightpaw."

Emberstar licked her shoulder. Brightkit felt a little uncomfortable at the thought of it.

"Fallowdust, you don't underestimate an opponent. No matter how big, or small. Your cautiousness has lead you to be one of the cleverest cats in the forest. Teach Brightpaw your ways.

Brightpaw padded over to Fallowdust, and touched noses with her. Her nose was almost as warm as her mentor's welcoming smile. She smiled back. Cats cheered.

"Rowanpaw, Owlpaw, Brightpaw!" Brightpaw almost felt embarrassed at all the attention she was getting.

"Clan dismissed!"

"We'll start training in the morning." Fallowdust told her before padding over to Brackenfall, her mate.

"Congrats!" Brightpaw turned around to Snowpaw.

"Thanks!" Many cats, including Snowpaw's littermates, where right behind him and congratulated her as well."

"Come on! I'll show you our den!" Snowpaw excitedly mewed. As they were heading towards it she fell into step with Owlpaw.

"Well.. we're apprentices now. She started.

"Yup! Maybe we can get nests next to each other."

"Yea." That was when Brightpaw started listening to Snowpaw's rambling.

"...Maybe I can make your nest for you. I'm the best at that!" Brightkit shot a glance at Owlpaw. She had told him about the time when she caught Snowpaw making a fool of himself trying to make his nest. They murrowed in laughter. She wouldn't pass up the chance to see that again.

"Sure Snowpaw!"

 **AN/ Brightpaw's finally an apprentice! (Yay :D) Now maybe something more interesting will happen. Also I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter. Thanks to all of my reviewers! And now, it's dramatic questions time:**

 **Will Brightpaw like being an apprentice? What does the prophecy mean? What kind to of mentor will Fallowdust be? Will Snowpaw ever stop being so selfish-centered?(I can answer the last one.) Stay tuned! (Should I do dramatic questions at the end of the every chapter yes or no, tell me in a review if u wanna)**

 **Until next time!**

 **-NyaFox**


	9. Chapter 6

Brightpaw opened her eyes to see sun leaking into the apprentice den. She glanced around. Most of the other apprentices were still sleeping, except for Doepaw, who must have been on the dawn patrol. Her nest was next to Owlpaw's and Snowpaw's. Snowpaw had insisted it be next to his. Brightpaw got up and stretched. She carefully wove around the nests and out of the den. She saw Hazelkit, Firekit, and Pondkit playing in the clearing. She flicked her tail in greeting to them and they flicked theirs back. She felt bad for them. It wasn't fun to be stuck in a nursery when your friends are apprentices. She knew that. Brightpaw noticed Fallowdust padding up to her.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning! Are you ready for training?" Brightpaw nodded

"Great! First we're going to take you on a tour of the territory."

"We're?"

"Amberpool, Acornfall and I of course!"

"So Owlpaw and Rowanpaw are coming too?"

"Mhmm." Brightpaw purred as the two apprentices and their mentors padded up to them.

"We're ready to go!" Amberpool mewed.

"Great!" Fallowdust replied. She then turned to Brightpaw She plucked off a piece of strong smelling plant and gave it to her.

"What's this for?"

"Stick it up your nose."

"But then I won't be able to smell anything."

"Exactly." She didn't want to, but listened to her mentor and stuck the plant up her nose. She had been right before. She couldn't smell anything.

"Alright now we can go."

The cats began padded out of camp, and Rowanpaw and Owlpaw sprinted ahead. She was about to join them when Fallowdust held her back.

"Stay with us."

"But.."

"Last finds the mouse's nest." Brightpaw's ears flattened as the other apprentices shot her a confused look. She shot one back. Acornfall signaled for them to stop when they reached a stream, that was close to the moor.

"This is the WindClan border. Can you smell the markers?"

"Yes." Owlpaw and Rowanpaw mewed happily.

"No." Brightpaw replied.

"Well even if ya can't right now don't cross it."

"Yes Acornfall.

The next place they stopped was an old twoleg nest.

"Why is there a twoleg nest on our territory? Rowanpaw questioned.

"It's abandoned, and now catmint can be found here. Amberpool explained.

"Oh."

"Let's keep moving."

They arrived at the ShadowClan border, and once again they were told not to cross it. Rowanpaw complained about the stench of the Thunderpath, so for once she was glad she had the plant in her nose. They continued onward.

"See that big clearing?" Fallowdust asked her.

"Yea."

"Just beyond that is the greenleaf twolegplace. Since its leaf-bare, there are none here right now though. Just be careful." Brightpaw nodded.

"There's also the halfbridge. Twolegs can be seen there as well during greenleaf."

Brightpaw started to see familiar things.

"Are we close to camp?"

"Yes." Her mentor purred loudly. She wondered why. Then they stopped.

"This is the Ancient Oak. It's a great place to hunt for birds." Amberpool stated.

"Can you hear any of them."

"Nope."

"I can!"

Brightpaw mewed. She flicked her tail towards a branch, where she had heard a robin; and there it was, sitting on a high branch, blissfully unaware of their presence.

"Good!"

Her mentor praised her. Owlpaw purred, but Rowanpaw just glared at her. Was that a look of jealousy?

"We're heading back to camp now."

The group padded through the entrance to the camp. Snowpaw was the first to greet them. Or more specifically her.

"Hey Brightpaw! How was the tour?"

"Fine." She noticed Owlpaw rolling his eyes in the background, and she murrowed in laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

Fallowdust beckoned Snowpaw away with her tail.

"Can I take the plant out now?"

"First tell me what you learned."

"I dunno..."

"I do. It taught you to rely more on your other senses beside your sense of smell. Like when you could hear the bird when the others couldn't. Or when you recognized that we were close to camp by the area. While if you had your nose you could navigate the territory by scent, if there's ever heavy rain or snow that wash away and cover the familiar scents, you'll be able to get around better? Losing one sense sharpened the others."

Brightpaw stared at her mentor in awe. Emberstar was right.

She was smart.

 **AN: That's the next chapter folks! :D Sorry if you found the tour boring. I didn't really know how to write it. :P Thx to everyone who reviewed! You guys r the best! Infinite cookies to u all and may StarClan light your path. Also I'm still sticking to my a chapter every day or every other day plan so yea.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **-NyaFox**


End file.
